


Perfect Is Bullshit

by parttimehuman



Series: Chest Hair Out For Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Crack, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Thiam, ice cubes, too much noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam does a stupid, Theo has to kiss it better and poor Jenna never asked to witness any of it.





	Perfect Is Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Manon, you are entirely to blame for the direction this thing took!

Theo's heart was beating a little too loudly to focus as he was staring into the screen of his phone. A nervous sweat broke out across his tensed back, his hands were trembling lightly. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

 

_ Help me Theo. I have never been in so much pain before. _

 

Theo didn't know what to do. The text gave him absolutely zero helpful information. Help Liam how? What was he supposed to do? Where even was Liam? For a brief moment, Theo wondered if it was even safe to go there on a rescue mission, but it wasn't like anything could hold him back. He told himself that he had no time for a panic attack and willed his breathing as calm as possible before pressing the call button next to Liam's name and the cute picture of him in the bathtub with his tongue out.

 

"Theo?" Liam answered, sounding a little bit surprised. Wait... Why did he sound surprised?

 

"Liam, are you okay?" Theo asked breathlessly, talking too fast and sounding absolutely ridiculous.

 

"Um, yeah, I guess," Liam replied. Theo didn't understand.

 

"You guess? I don't want you to guess! Tell me that you're okay, or tell me where to come get you!" Theo was absolutely ready to bolt and run to Liam as soon as he would give him something a little more useful.

 

"What the hell, Theo. I'm fine!" Liam insisted.

 

"What do you mean, you're fine?" Was Theo trapped in a really weird movie or something? "What about that text you sent me ten minutes ago?"

 

"What text?" Liam asked at first. And then... "Oh. OH! Okay, now that I read it, it does sound a little dramatic. Might not have chosen the best words there..."

 

"Context, Liam!" Theo all but shouted into the speaker. He wouldn't get his peace before he knew what on earth was going on. "I feel like it's now really time for some context."

 

"Well, okay, so.... um," Liam stuttered before his voice broke off. "I kinda... I did a thing."

 

"A stupid thing?" Theo asked. He didn't want to be mean, it was just that, well, that he knew Liam well enough by the time.

 

"Maybe," Liam responded, raising his voice at the end so that it sounded like a question.

 

"Spill it, Liam!"

 

"Wait," Liam murmured, "I'll send you a picture."

 

The next twenty seconds that Theo spent staring at his phone, waiting for the picture that was supposed to solve the mystery felt like an hour at least. Liam sounded pretty alive and well, but he was still a little bit nervous. Until he saw it. Because he had expected a lot. 

Honestly, with Liam you always had to be prepared for everything. But what he hadn't expected was _ that. _

 

"Oh God," Liam said when it took Theo too long to react to the photo of him. "Do you hate it that much?"

 

"What? No! I don't hate it! Liam, sweety, it's you. I could never hate anything about you. It is you though, right?"

 

"Yeah," Liam confirmed, "it is."

 

"At least I understand your text now," Theo admitted, "it looks... red."

 

"And it feels so much worse than it looks, Theo, you wouldn't believe it," Liam groaned into the phone. "Honestly, I just texted you because I had to distract myself from the pain. I don't know why I thought I had to do this. I don't know why anybody would ever put themselves through this. Have you ever had any part of your body waxed, Theo? Because if not, don't fucking try it."

 

Theo couldn't help it, he had to laugh. He listened to Liam's adorable whining and looked at the bare and bright red chest on his phone screen and laughed out loud. "I'm sorry," he pressed out, tears escaping his eyes because of how hard he was laughing. "I'm so sorry but you are a little bit ridiculous, Liam, and also really fucking cute and I wish I could have held your hand through this and you are honestly the only person who would get me worried sick with a text sent during a waxing session  and you are the biggest dork in history and I'm so fucking in love with you."

 

"Wait...," Liam whispered, and only then did Theo realize what he'd just said. They weren't exactly at that point of their relationship yet... Or were they?

 

"What did you just say?" Liam wanted to know.

 

There wasn't really a point in denying it now, was there? It was the truth, and even if he hadn't said it before, and he'd certainly imagined his confession differently that over the phone like this, but it was already out and it didn't scare him half as much as he would have expected. It felt right and good and liberating.

 

"I'm in love with you, Liam," Theo repeated. "I've had a crush on you since forever, chest hair or not, and now that I've gotten to know you, I just... I don't even know how to say it. Do you realize that I was ready to come and get you away from whatever trouble you could have been in? Do you think I share my apple cherry juice with just anybody? Fucking shit, I just love everything you do and every word you say. I never get tired of you. I don't know if I want to eat you up or cuddle you to death."

 

"I'm thinking both," Liam replied, the smile on his face audible in his voice. "Both is good."

 

"Fuck," Theo said, "will you please finally tell me where you are?"

 

"On my way home," Liam answered. "Meet you there?"

 

Luckily, Theo was ready to hop into his truck and leave to get to his love. "Give me five minutes," he said before he hung up.

 

***

 

Liam was waiting on his doorstep, but not for long before Theo pulled up in his driveway with the most beautiful smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something when he spotted Liam, but Liam silenced him with a quick kiss before he pulled back and looked at the boy who had made him forget about stupid Jay and his stupid heartbreak about their break-up.

 

"I'm in love with you, too," he said.

 

Liam hadn't wanted to say it, not so soon, but after Theo had, it just needed out of him. Sometimes, it was just that simple.

 

Theo smiled and pulled Liam in with one hand in the back of his neck and one on his hip, sighing into his mouth as they kissed. It was all warm and soft and reassuring for a while. 

 

Liam loved feeling Theo close to him, loved the taste of his mouth and the softness of his fingertips on his skin, loved being able to put his hand over Theo's heart and feel it beating. He loved the moment when he felt so genuinely and utterly happy that he wanted to melt in Theo's arms.

 

Of course, because in love or not, they were still Theo and Liam, the kisses turned hungrier soon, hands started slipping beneath t-shirts, their pants got a little tight.

 

"Let's go inside," Liam suggested, earning a consenting nod from Theo and pulling him into the house by the hand.

 

Nobody knew where exactly the pieces of clothing had landed that were gone a minute later as the two boys were falling onto the mattress on Liam's bed in nothing but their underwear. Liam captured Theo's lips in another deep kiss and Theo's fingers started ghosting over his skin, down the sides of his neck and along his collarbones. Liam hissed when he touched the reddened skin on his chest.

 

"Still hurts?" Theo checked, pulling away immediately. Liam was seriously touched by the other boy's caution.

 

"Kinda yeah," Liam confessed. It was burning and so incredibly itchy that he wanted to rip the entire skin off. "I honestly don't know why I felt like I had to do this."

 

"I do," Theo says softly, one hand stroking Liam's cheek. "Some asshole thought they had the right to tell you what you should look like, and no matter how aware you are in your head that they're wrong, it's still hard to forget it. You just wanted to see for yourself, Liam. Which is absolutely okay. Because you made that decision."

 

"And I'll never make it again, that much is for sure," Liam replied. He was a little surprised, to be honest. How was it possible that Theo understood him better than he did himself?

 

"Your choice, baby," Theo smiled, "but for now I feel like we should do something about this." He pointed at the red spread across Liam's chest. It looked so weird, so not like him without any hair at all. He did love the smoothness of Theo's chest, sure, but he was starting to think that the look was simply not for him. Not if it cost him money and pain and itchy skin driving him mad. No thank you.

 

"You could kiss it better," Liam proposed with a smirk.

 

"I will," Theo smiled back, "but apart from that, do you have any ice?"

 

"Probably," Liam nodded, "in the freezer downstairs in the kitchen."

 

"Awesome," Theo grinned. A second later he was on his way downstairs to the kitchen in his tented boxer-shorts. It was very arguable who out of the two of them was the bigger dork.

 

Theo returned with a few ice cubes and a grin. "This should be fun," he declared as he settled in Liam's lap, straddling him, their clothed dicks rubbing together.

 

"Shut up," Liam laughed, "this is not about your amusement."

 

"Are you sure about that?" Theo  asked with a raised eyebrow, grinding down. "Because I feel like this is a great opportunity to make both of us very happy."

 

"Ask me that again when my chest isn't burning anymore," Liam replied and tugged at Theo's wrists.

 

Theo complied with a smile and put his hands with the ice inside them on Liam's chest, simply keeping them still and let the cold do its work. "Oh fuck," Liam groaned. It was fucking cold. It would have been too cold if it hadn't felt so damn good against the burning.

 

"Is that okay?" Theo asked.

 

"Fuck, yes," Liam moaned, throwing his head back. The cold was so soothing. "Exactly like that. Don't stop."

 

"Should I move?" Theo asked after a few more seconds of ice melting between his hands and Liam's body.

 

"A little maybe," Liam pressed out, and then he moaned even louder when Theo did.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Jenna was standing in the kitchen frozen to her spot behind the counter, a spoon in her hand, her mouth gaping open. Since when was it a thing for Theo Raeken to walk around in her house in his underwear? About the outline of what she'd seen through it, she didn't even want to think. No. And then he'd just smiled and waved at her, just the way he always did, in his very own Theo Raeken, boy next door kind of way.

 

Smiled and waved as if nothing had been unusual about him taking ice cubes out of her fridge to take them upstairs to where Liam had been waiting, possibly just as naked as Theo.

 

She had told herself not to ask the question that had instinctively come to her mind. No, she definitely didn't want to know. She was a cool Mom, always open and fair and supportive, and not as prude as other parents either, but some information was too much even for her. 

 

She had wondered why it had been her who had been the embarrassed one as Theo had left with a smile and a well visible hickey in the back of his neck. She had still not resumed her cooking.

 

But it got worse.

 

_ Oh fuck, _ was what she heard first, and that definitely came from her son, but not in a way that she'd ever witnessed before and certainly not in a way that she ever wanted to.

 

What Theo mumbled next was barely audible, which honestly might have been for the better, but the relief didn't last very long, because Liam's voice returned just a second later.

 

_ Fuck yes. Exactly like that. Don't stop _ .

 

She should stop listening and she knew it. She should put some music on or wait in the car outside until they'd be done or flee the country or something, but she's paralyzed. Eighteen years as a mother, a diagnosis of IED and puberty, the first girlfriend and then the first boyfriend and yet, there were still things Liam could shock her with.

 

_ Should I move? _

 

This time she heard Theo perfectly well. Move? Oh no, they were getting serious.

 

"Aaaaaan, I'm out," she said to nobody except herself as she turned off the stove and decided that her pasta sauce had to wait. She had no idea where she was headed as she left the house, but she knew when a mother had to leave her son alone with his half naked boyfriend and ice cubes, that much was certain.

 

***

 

When Theo slumped down onto the bed next to Liam later that night, both of them panting and covered in sweat and cum, Liam had completely forgotten about his newly smooth skin. Theo leaned over a placed a quick kiss on it.

 

"Be honest," Liam begged, "which way do you like it better?"

 

Theo looked him right in the eyes as he intertwined their fingers and answered. "I like it best when you're comfortable. I like it when you're not in pain. When you get to be yourself. And what Liam looks like, that is only your choice to make. I like it best when you're happy. You will never hear me telling you to get waxed. Or to grow it out again, for that matter. I had a crush on you long before there was one hair on your chest, Liam. And if anything, being who you are only makes me love you more."

 

"Could you be any more perfect?" Liam asked before he kissed Theo again. He simply couldn't get enough of those kisses. Not ever.

 

"Perfect is bullshit, Liam," Theo winked.

 

"Good night, bullshit," Liam said as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

"Good night, love."

 

***

 

Jenna made sure to stay out until way past midnight, just to be on the safe side. When she returned home, she was way too tired to think about how to bring this topic up around Liam, how to ask him to shut the door and keep their voices down in the future. She just wanted a drink before going to bed.

 

Of course, and why was she even surprised, really, after pouring herself a coke, Jenna found that there were absolutely no ice cubes left in the freezer. Maybe it was easiest to just ask Theo to make new ones at breakfast in the morning. Maybe they'd get the message...


End file.
